


It won't happen again, ever

by gourdbarrel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Human AU, M/M, Romance, Summer Camp, date, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gourdbarrel/pseuds/gourdbarrel
Summary: Lovino Vargas is being dragged alone to a summer camp, and thinks he will hate every minute of it, especially because he meets the sunshiney Antonio. But he might end up being wrong about something.
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	1. CHAPTER I

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking the time to read <3

It was dusk, in the late spring. Lovino, his brother, and Grandpa had finished dinner some time before. The three of them were relaxing at the table: Feliciano drawing, Grandpa reading a book, and Lovino tuning his mandolin. He liked evenings like these, the ones where nobody had to say anything to each other, just being together. He never admitted it, but it was one of his favourite things. 

Of course, Grandpa just had to ruin things. He put down his book, “Lovino, there’s something I’ve been waiting to surprise you with.”

Lovino looked up from his mandolin. He hated surprises, he didn’t like not knowing things. 

“I registered you for a special summer camp for woodworking. You like hands on type things, so I thought it would be the best one for you.”

“What?”

“You’ll learn how to carve wood.”

Lovino was trying to keep a cool head, but he knew that wasn't his strong point. "I _know_ what woodworking is, I just don't want to!"

"You never know, you might really like it." Grandpa was trying to reason with him.

Feliciano piped in, “I think it sounds fun.”

Fuming, Lovino turned to him, “ _You_ stay the fuck out of this.”

Feliciano returned to his drawing.

"Well, I'm not going."

"I already paid for it, Lovi."

"I said I'm not going!" He stood up, slamming his hand on the table.

"Lovi, I want you to try and have an open mind…. You know Feli has to go out of state for his surgery in the summer and I don't want to leave you here alone for that long." Lovino could see grandpa trying very hard to be calm, and he knew he should stop talking or else grandpa would soon be very angry. 

"What, you don't trust me to take care of myself? I'm not a fucking child." He really needed to stop talking now.

Grandpa pinched the bridge of his nose. "Lovi, that's not what I'm trying to say. It's just--"

But for some reason he couldn't stop. "Well, I already told you! I'm! Not! Going!" 

Grandpa stood up too. At this moment, Lovino realized he fucked up. Grandpa looked him sternly in the eyes. "Lovino Vargas." Oh shit. "I don't often make you do things you don't want to, but I am this _once_." Fuck fuck fuck. Lovino silenced himself, but that was something he should have done sooner. "You are going to summer camp whether you like it or not. And that's final."

Lovino snatched up his mandolin and stormed upstairs to his room. It was stupid, but he felt like crying. He didn't have a say in anything; he was just going to be dropped off and be forced to be with strangers for the whole summer. He wouldn't know anyone at the camp for sure. He was going to be alone. He didn't like that.

Lovino slammed the door behind him, and put his mandolin away, tears pricking his eyes. Why was he crying? Didn’t he say he wasn’t a child just a moment ago? Who was he kidding, anyways, he didn’t feel grown up at all. He crawled into bed and covered his head with his quilt. After his outburst, there really wasn’t a chance to change grandpa’s mind. He didn’t want to go alone. 

There was a soft knock, and grandpa spoke. “Lovi, can I come in?”

Nobody replied, yet grandpa poked his head into the room. There was Lovino, fast asleep on his tearstained pillow.


	2. CHAPTER II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me a while to be satisfied with this chapter, but i'm glad to finally update this fic ;w;

“Don’t get comfy with me, bastard.”

“O-oh, yes sir…” Antonio smiled. He turned around and made up his bed, humming to himself quietly. Lovino already disliked how sunshiney this guy was.

He irritably propped open the door, unsure how he was going to get along with this guy for the remainder of summer camp. He didn’t intend to be buddies with someone like Antonio. He was far too friendly for Lovino's liking.

Feliciano brought the duffle bag. “You’re lucky to have such a nice dorm...”

“Are you kidding me?” he threw the bag onto his bed, “this place is a dump.”

Antonio smiled, “I think it’s nice.”

“Shut up.”

He decided instead to introduce himself to the nice brother of his roommate. “I’m Antonio, by the way.”

“I’m Feliciano, but most people just call me Feli.”

“Feli…” Antonio leant against the door frame, smiling, “You attending summer camp?”

“Ah, no, I—”

Lovino butted in, “And thank _god_ he isn’t. Feli, you can go back to the car.”

Feliciano looked faintly disappointed but didn’t say anything, and Antonio decided to continue the conversation.

“Is he always this unpleasant?” He gestured to Lovino, who was trying to drag Feliciano down the stairs. Antonio followed leisurely behind.

“Not usually, he’s actually really nice once you get to know him.”

Lovino whipped his head around, “Would you quit following me?”

“Oh, I’m actually not following you, I’m following your brother. We’re having a conversation.” The tone of Antonio’s voice was still pleasant, and he didn’t seem to realize he was majorly inconveniencing Lovino.

They reached the car, Antonio still sauntering behind. Lovino pushed Feliciano into the car and slammed the door.

Grandpa rolled down the passenger window. "Try to have a good time, Lovi," he gave a thumbs up.

He scowled. "Don't count on it."

"Lovino…"

"Fine, I'll try."

They exchanged goodbyes and grandpa pulled away from the curb. Feliciano leant out the window, waving vigorously. "Bye, I'll miss you! Make something cool for me, 'kay!?"

Lovino simply put his hand up faintly as a goodbye. He honestly didn't know if having a good time was possible. A wave of dread washed over him as he watched Grandpa’s car slowly become a speck on the road. When he turned around, Antonio was gone and he heaved a sigh of relief, slowly making his way back to the dorms.

Once he reached his room, Antonio was on his bed, sleeping. He picked up his mandolin case from the bed and moved it to the closet.

"What instrument is that?"

He felt as if he lept ten feet in the air, "Fucking hell! You scared me!"

"My bad! Anyways, what instrument is it?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Antonio made a slight pouty face, "Come on… I won't bug you for the rest of the evening."

Perhaps that was a deal for him. "Fine. It's a mandolin."

"You play the mandolin!?" Antonio's face lit up.

"Yes, and I'm not playing anything for you."

"Alright. How long have you been playing for?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't bug me anymore if I answered?"

"Okay, okay! I'll be quiet now." Antonio rolled over and went back to sleep. At least he hoped he was sleeping.

ミ★ミ★ミ★ミ★ミ★

It was finally nearing the end of the day, and it was dinner. There were so many people in the dining hall, and he felt like he was shrinking inside himself. He didn’t know anyone here. There didn’t seem to be an empty table or chair in sight either. Perhaps he would just eat outside...

“Oh my god! Lovino?!”

Startled, he turned toward the familiar voice.. It happened to be Bella, his childhood crush. He just had to stay calm.

“Come sit with us!”

“... Us?” Lovino asked stupidly.

“Yeah, Ned’s here too.” To which, without smiling or looking up from his food, he acknowledged his arrival with a grunt.

Taking his place at the table, Lovino indirectly looked at Bella. She was prettier than he remembered. He fought off the blush that was creeping onto his face. “What are you doing here? At summer camp, I mean…” He tried not to focus on her dazzling emerald eyes, full of energy.

“Oh, you know, parents can’t stand to have me home during the summer!” Bella laughed, "I needed a job, anyway."

"Job?"

"Yup! I'm one of the counselors here!"

“Right… a counselor,” Lovino replied awkwardly; there was a tinge of disappointment in his voice. Bella was only a few years older than him, but now he felt like a kid. He didn’t even know what he should say. “Anything you’re looking forward to?” Nice save.

“Ooh, now that you mention it--”

“Bella!!! I finally found you! This cafeteria is humongous.”

As soon as Lovino heard those words, he felt dreadful. Did Antonio seriously know Bella? His chances of impressing her were decreasing by the second.

She chuckled, “My directions weren’t clear enough for you?”

“Oh, no, they were fine, I just got lost!” Antonio hugged her briefly, to which Lovino glared. His temper was quickly running thin, but he was trying to keep his cool in front of Bella. He had to act grown up.

Bella hugged him back, “Classic Antonio!”

Lovino grimly chewed his hamburger, unaware that sauce was dripping down his arm. This day just seemed to get worse.

“You okay there, buddy?” Bella reached across the table and poked him on the head. “Earth to Lovino~.”

"Huh? Oh… yeah. I'm fine." He absentmindedly wiped the sauce from his forearm.

Antonio wasted no time in striking conversation with Bella. He watched them laugh and talk about old shenanigans. After a few minutes he realised Bella started talking about him.

"Oh, there was this one time, Lovino's younger brother dared him to jump off the notorious rope swing at the river.”

He already knew where this story was going, and it wasn't going to be good.

She ate one of her fries, "he was so scared but--"

"A-actually, I think you might be--" Lovino did not want to be embarrassed like this in front of Antonio. He might never hear the end of it.

"All the older kids were doing it, and Lovino was shakin' like a leaf, but he would never turn down a chance to impress me,” she laughed, “ But the swing was so high and fast he ended up fainting halfway down! Poor guy, his brother ended up jumping in to get him…" She was almost in stitches by now.

"Oh my _god_ , Bella, I wish I had been there!" Antonio was breathless with laughter.

Lovino didn't feel like finishing his dinner, in fact he felt like crying! How could Bella tell that story? He knew Bella didn't tell that story to be cruel, but god… It made him look like a little kid. For fucks sake, he was almost eighteen! Though now that he realised it, she treated him like a child. Even though she was only three years older than him… it dawned on him that she never saw as anything else but that.

He ran as fast as he could back to his dorm. “I don’t want to see her anymore…”


	3. CHAPTER III

“Well, if there aren’t any questions, you can go ahead and get started!” The class instructor passed the handouts to each table. Lovino began by marking the woodblock at all the places he was to cut. 

For the time being, Antonio had been respecting his boundaries and left him alone for the most part. Although a major factor in this might have been the fact Antonio’s rowdy friends were also in the group. These two scoundrels, Gilbert and Francis, had taken up a considerate amount of Antonio’s attention. Lovino was hoping he wouldn’t be dragged into any of their shenanigans, as Gilbert, the loudest of the group, made it quite clear he was planning something exciting.

Something small hitting his head brought him out of his reverie. He ignored it, at first, but the procession of two more, and much harder third one, proved it wasn’t going to stop. “Would you cut that out!?” he whipped around, fiercely rubbing the back of his head. 

“Sorry,” the Gilbert snickered, “That was meant for Antonio!”

Lovino grabbed the offending woodchip and threw it back at him. “Can somebody do something about that clown?” He gestured vaguely at the platinum blond. 

Francis covered his mouth, bursting with laughter, his stubbly face stained with tears. 

“Knock it off, Gil,” Antonio flicked his forehead, much to the amusement of Francis. The three friends couldn’t help but laugh.

Getting back to his bowl, Lovino muttered to himself, “I’m never going to get this done…”

ミ★ミ★ミ★ミ★ミ★

By some miracle, he made it to the end of class with a good portion of his bowl completed, an it was finally free time after lunch.

He huddled against the cool concrete of a secluded bike shed. Lovino felt he had finally escaped Antonio, as there didn't seem to be a moment he wasn't stuck to him until now. A well-earned moment of peace and quiet. Lovino inhaled slowly, gazing upwards at the aquamarine sky. He relaxed, playing grandpa's favourite song. He thought about how empty the house was, as he plucked the strings. He hummed along and gently tapped his foot to the beat.

Once the song faded, Antonio crawled out from the adjacent wall. “That’s a beautiful song.”

Lovino gasped. “You…! How long have you been there!?” Heat rose onto his face. “Shit…”

“I thought I was the only one who used this spot.”

“I _said_ how long have you been there?”

“... The entire time…?”

“Urgh!!!” he yelled to the sky. “Wh… Why can’t I get away from you!?”

Antonio didn’t answer that, but instead requested another song. “I wish you’d reconsider.”

“Reconsider _what_?”

“Playing for me.”

“ _Oh_ , damn it all,” he sighed and began playing a messy jig. Antonio snapped along to the beat, and without Lovino noticing, inched closer until their shoulders were nearly touching. By the end Lovino was smiling; he didn’t want to stop playing like this.


	4. CHAPTER IV

Since that day, Antonio had been quietly watching him play. But lately his face felt hot and he messed up a lot whenever he listened to him play. Stagefright or something like that, even though he was alright the first time. Aside from this, he seemed to be warming up to him. Maybe. 

It had been a week since Lovino had started camp, and it was today that he was to use the table saw. Truthfully, he wanted to be the last person to use it. If he could just see everyone else do it, he might feel more prepared. It seemed simple enough, just watching the wood glide through the saw blades. 

Lovino turned to grab his wood to cut, when a scream like he’d never heard before echoed through the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the source of the sound, the saw blade still whirring in the background. 

The firm voice of the teacher grounded everybody in the room, “Someone call an ambulance, and someone go get the nurse!” Several students ran out of the classroom and the rest moved away from whatever was happening. Lovino’s eyes wandered to the student groaning on the floor, a puddle of blood painted to the ground. “Okay everybody stay calm. We need to find the finger.” 

God, he needed to look somewhere, anywhere that wasn’t red with blood. His eyes wandered again. To his luck his gaze landed straight on the damned thing. Lovino covered his mouth, he couldn’t look away, no matter how much he wanted to. Finally someone got it away from his gaze and he hurried out the back door to the fresh air. He stumbled against the cool concrete wall, feeling the world spin around him like a carousel. He exhaled deeply, scrunching his eyes.

“Lovino, are you okay?”

It was Antonio, his voice sounded so far away. Lovino felt too ill to even begin to be annoyed right now. “What?” he said breathlessly, trying to steady himself. He couldn’t find which way was up or down. 

Antonio grabbed his shoulder, “Oh my god! Sit… Sit down. You’re white as a sheet.” Antonio helped him to a nearby bench. “Here, put your head between your legs.” 

Lovino did so, closing his eyes and concentrating on not fainting. “I think I’m gonna be sick--”

“Here, lean this way--” Antonio gently turned him toward the grass, while Lovino retched miserably. To Lovino this seemed to go on for hours. Once it seemed over, Antonio stood. “I’ll be right back, just keep resting.” Not two minutes later he had returned. A cool rag had found its way to his head, and a cup of ginger ale to his hands. The cold liquid pricked his nose, and Antonio sat again on the bench. They didn’t speak to each other, and Lovino was beginning to feel well, but also incredibly embarrassed. 

He downed the rest of the ginger ale and slammed the cup between him and Antonio. “Go away.”

“Huh?”

“I said _go away_!”

“But--”

“Fine, then I _will_!” Lovino stood abruptly and ran as fast as he could away from Antonio’s view, and back to his dorm room. 

Antonio sat silently. ‘I hope he’ll keep resting,’ he thought. 

ミ★ミ★ミ★ミ★ミ★

Back in his room, Lovino tossed and turned in his bed. He kept trying to close his eyes and rest, but once he did, he only saw Antonio touching his shoulders, and whispering calming things in his ear, and keeping his hair off his face while he threw up…. God, he was touchy! He kind of enjoyed it-- But why!? He _didn’t like Antonio_. He told himself, “Remember how he annoys you? How he won’t leave you alone?” He just needed to hold onto that feeling. Then after a few minutes it was buried by the fact Antonio didn’t make fun of him in his most vulnerable moments. 

For the next hour, it was an endless cycle. Lovino didn’t want to admit that his feelings were changing, he didn’t want to admit he was wrong about Antonio! Then again, not even Bella seemed that concerned about him when he had fainted before. 

Suddenly he realised: What if he told Francis and Gilbert!? He scrambled out of bed, “Shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay thoughts? Not in my lobby!


End file.
